Koiji's TOP TEN
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: Read as we discover the secrets behind the many questions about anime in a super cool talk show!. The TOP TEN on WHY SAILOR MOON'S SKIRT IS SO SMALL is up! R
1. How Yugi Keeps his Hair in Place

**Koiji's Top Ten**

_Hosted by Koiji, recorded by Juel Haruna_

_**Okay folks, I'm finally working on something new. I hope this is funny, and if it isn't, well, laugh anyway! R&R!

* * *

**_

(A totally random announcer's voice suddenly appears out of nowhere)

"_Everyone, please put your hands together for, the adorable Koiji!"_

Koiji (dressed in her usual fuchsia kimono and large crown) enters stage right and sits down at a desk as silence overcomes the room.

". . . (Cough, cough). . . . . . . . . JOE!"

...Control room...

Joe quickly pushes a button labeled 'applause' and falls out of his busted chair.

...Stage...

A roar of applause comes from the 8 year old intercoms covering the ceilings.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Koiji Co." says Koiji to the crowd as the applause wears down, "Um, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the horrible equipment. Ever since that crazy person destroyed the studio we've been trying to get our company up and running."

Juel stands up from behind a film camera at the back of the room, "HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

Koiji sweat drops, "Okay . . . Now it's time to start our very own . . . **_Koiji's Top Ten_**!"

There's finally a real applause as some heads pop out from behind the curtains at stage left.

"Today, our studio gests will tell us the Top Ten on . . . how Yugi keeps his hair in place!"

The audience roars and cheers as some of the cast of **Yu-Gi-Oh** enters the stage in a single file line.

"Okay guys, let's hear it!" says Koiji to the cast.

* * *

**The Top Ten on _How Yugi Keeps His Hair in Place_:**

_Bakura_

10.) I'm sorry Yugi! I'll be sure to punish my yami for stealing your scissors!

_Duke_

9.) I have a feeling that it had something to do with that one prank I pulled on him, you know, with the cricket?

_Joey_

8.) Heheh, I thought it was a hat!

_Mai_

7.) I'm sorry Yugi, but you shouldn't try so hard to go retro, I mean, that looks nothing like an afro!

_Rebecca_

6.) I've always thought it had something to do with electricity . . .

_Tristan_

5.) HEY! HE'S BEEN GETTING INTO MY HAIR GEL AGAIN!

_Téa_

4.) It stayed up when we were at the beach that one summer . . .

Joey pops up, "So that's where you were? Because I thought-"

(Téa whacks Joey on the head)

_Yami Merik_

3.) MWAHAHAHAH! YOU WILL FOREVER BE CURSED!"

(Koiji calls for security and Merik is escorted out of the building)

_Grandpa_

2.) Well, ever since preschool he's been getting into the glue . . .

"And the number one reason to how Yugi keeps his hair in place is . . .

_Seto and Mokuba_

1.) S- Three cheers for the red, black and blond!

M- Aw, be nice Seto! It's not Yugi's fault that he got too close to the fire crackers last July!

* * *

The crowd cheers as the cast exits stage right. 

"Thank you all for coming! This concludes **Koiji's Top Ten**! Please throw all trash in trash bins near the exit and remember to stay away from the crazy author. I don't think Kokoro wants to have to fix the roof again!"

Juel stands up in the center of the isle, "I'M STILL RIGHT HERE!"

* * *

**_YAY! Finally something new! If you give me lots of reviews, I'll think of putting another chapter called _The Top Ten on Why Sailor Moon's skirt is so small_! Please REVIEW!_**

_**-Juel H.**_


	2. Why Sailor Moon's Skirt is so Small

**Koiji's Top Ten**

_Hosted by Koiji, _

_Recorded by Joe because Juel Haruna is locked up (The reason is obvious!)_

**_YES! I GOT REVIEWS! Now as I've promised, eppie. #2!

* * *

_**

**Blac1990: (Bows) That's strange, I thought so too before a friend of mine told me about an episode with someone trying to take it off, but it wouldn't budge! (Of course, I'm not sure if that's tru…)**

**Mysisterthinksimasquijum: (Blush) Aw, I'm special! About your story, I can't seem to find it! Have you not updated yet or is it on another site?**

**AEC1990: YES! I AM FUNNY! (I guess) I'm surprised actually, 'cause my sis laughed at it too. Oh, and nice deduction! But we'll get to that in this chapter everybody! (BTW, are you like, related to Blac1990? It's just a hunch . . . I M NOT A STALKER!)

* * *

**

**_Okay peoples! Time for the long awaited episode! And don't forget to review like the wonderful 3 above did!

* * *

_**

(The totally random announcer's voice comes on)

"_Everyone, please give a round of applause to the amazing and spectacular Koiji!"_

Everyone applause this time as Koiji walks onto the stage, taking a seat at her desk.

"Sup people! Welcome again to Koiji Co.! I'm so glad that our last show was such a success! And we got some great reviews from our guest authors in the front!"

Blac1990, Mysisterthinksimasquijum, and AEC1990 are sitting in front row seats eating cookies while the crowd applauses for them.

"Glad you three could make it! And now let's begin the-"

"KOIJI!" Kokoro cried as she burst into the auditorium, "The author has escaped her cage!"

Everyone gasps in horror and a baby starts to cry.

Koiji stands up, "HOLY CHEESE CAKE! Uh, I mean, everyone don't be alarmed! Kokoro, go look for her and if you need any help, get Joe!"

Joe looks over to Kokoro and blushes.

Kokoro rushes out and Koiji sits back down.

"As I was saying, without a further ado, let's begin our once-every-few-reviews **Top Ten**! May I welcome, OUR SENSHI FRIENDS!"

The cast of Sailor moon comes out from behind the curtain and forms a line (like last time).

* * *

**The Top Ten on _Why Sailor Moon's Skirt is so Small_:**

_Sailor Uranus_

10.) What? _I _didn't do anything with them!

_Sailor Mercury_

9.) The circulation in the body plus the energy flow would disrupt the balance of-

_Sailor Saturn_

8.) I haven't really noticed . . .

_Sailor Venus_

7.) Well, I saw this guy, and he was a villain, but he was so cute, so…

_Sailor Pluto_

6.) We ran out of fabric okay!

_Sailor Mars_

5.) Hey! It gets really suffocating in battle you know!

_Sailor Neptune_

4.) There was this big sale at Wal-mart.

_Sailor Mini Moon_

3.) IT'S NAOKO'S FAULT! NAOKO'S FAULT I TELL YOU!

_Sailor Jupiter_

2.) Hey wait a minute, this looks like that skirt from kindergarten-OH MY GOSH!

"And the number one reason to Why Sailor Moon's skirt is so small is . . ."

_Tuxedo Mask_

1.) I'm sorry Yugi, Bakura didn't steal your scissors, I uh, hehe, it's a funny story actually!

* * *

Everyone roars with applause as the cast walks off the stage. 

"Thank you all for coming! This concludes **Koiji's Top Ten**! Please throw all trash in trash bins near the exit and remember to-"

"KOIJI! LOOK OUT!"

Juel suddenly crashed down from the ceiling as Kokoro pushed Koiji out of the way.

"I . . . SMELL . . . COOKIES . . . !" Juel looked down to the 3 authors in front.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T KILL US!"

The three rush out of the building and the entire studio audience runs around yelling and screaming!

"JOE!" Kokoro cries, "GET THE NET AND-"

_ppht . . ._

_buzzz, snap! _

_crackle!_

_shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . _

_. . . . . . . clink!_

Koiji stands up from under a pile of wood and pipes. The studio is demolished, and the audience is witnessing this from the parking lot.

"Ehem…uh. . ."

Kokoro and Joe emerge from another pile of rubble holding a huge net with Juel stuck in it. The two give Koiji a thumbs up, and Joe focuses the camera.

"Okay everyone, sorry about that. Now that the animal-"

"HEY!"

"Is tied and secured, we will be working on the studio for the rest of the day. _Good timing too._ Well, see ya soon folks!"

* * *

**_Okay, interesting huh? Just so you know, I'm not that much of a psycho, but watch out! Beware of the cookies! They will slowly overpower you! Anyway, Koiji and her gang will be busy repairing the studio, so that gives you plenty of time to review! Next episode will be _The Top Ten on Who Conan Edogawa (Jimmy Kudo) Should Date_! L8r humans!_**

_**-Juel H.**_


End file.
